mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TvNimerise Original/New Shining Revolution/Characters
Idols Original idols Tsukishima Kilari (月島 きらり) *'English voiced by:' Sarah Wiedenheft (episodes 1-103) / Hynden Walch (episodes 104-present) *'Japanese voiced by:' Yuka Ootsubo (episodes 1-103) / Kana Ichinose (episodes 104-present) *'Romanian voiced by:' Adina Lucaciu Kilari is a 14-year-old girl who strives to be an idol, and the main reason to become one was because she fell in love with Seiji from SHIPS and wants to get closer to him. She has a huge appetite for food, and she is clumsy, dense, overly trusting of others, and lacks common sense. Despite her shortcomings and lack of talents, she manages to persevere as a result of the help she receives from her friends and her unwavering resilience. As an idol, she gains countless friends and supporters, but her strongest bond is with Hiroto and Seiji, who act as her protectors. She has a unique characteristic of turning all artistic designs into mushroom shapes. Throughout the series, she is caught in a love triangle with Hiroto and Seiji. In the beginning, she liked Seiji and thought of him as her prince. She tries to do what she can to impress him and make him fall in love with her. As time passes and she spends time with Hiroto, she begins to fall in love with Hiroto instead. Tsukishima Na-san (月島 なーさん) *'Voiced by:' Chigusa Ikeda Na-san is owned by Tsukishima Kilari, he is an outstanding cat that can sew, cook, and do other chores. Na-san has received recognition for his intelligence and singing abilities. As a mascot character, he provides a lot of help to Kilari and protects her from danger. It is also shown that he is a genius cat who excels in both English and mathematics. He's is the animal form, so and can transform at the human form. Kazama Hiroto (風真 宙人) *'English voiced by:' Peter Kelamis *'Japanese voiced by:' Mamoru Miyano *'Romanian voiced by:' Ionuț Grama A member of popular idol boy band, SHIPS. He became an idol when he teamed up with Seiji at age 12. He is the oldest of five brothers, whom he takes care of while his parents are away. For some reason, he gets cold coincidentally when Kilari's grandmother is being starstruck about him or when she is mentioned. In contrast to Seiji, who is kind and gentle, Hiroto is honest and strict and is sometimes acerbic with Kilari. Despite how he treats her, he truly cares about her and likes to see her smile. Although he supports Kilari's feelings for Seiji throughout the series, he often worries about her when she faces difficult situations, and he is usually the one who helps her out. He is very intelligent and talented in household chores, which he teaches to Kilari to help her on jobs. Hiroto has a hidden soft side; he gradually shows more affection to Kilari, and he also gets jealous of other guys like Cloudy, who tries to get close to her, and on rare occasions, Seiji. Hiwatari Seiji (日渡 星司) *'English voiced by:' Erik Scott Kimerer *'Japanese voiced by:' Nobuhiko Okamoto *'Romanian voiced by:' Cristian Neacșu A member of popular idol boy band SHIPS, as well as Kilari's initial love interest. At age 12, Seiji became an idol when he teamed up with Hiroto. He is from a very rich family, and his parents disagree with him being an idol and want him to get married into another rich family. Throughout the beginning of the series, he seems oblivious to Kilari's feelings, and he treats her like a little sister, even though he gets jealous of her closeness with Hiroto by episode 12. Since Seiji is as dense as Kilari, he always has a calm and clueless expression. He has a deep love for Kame-san and has a murderous look when something is spilled onto it. When he is wandering around in the city, he disguises himself as an otaku. New idols Simion Cata (しみおん かたりん) *'English voiced by:' Zach Callison *'Japanese voiced by:' Hiromi Igarashi (talking) / heidi. (singing) *'Romanian voiced by:' Răzvan Dinu (talking, episodes 21-104) / Raul Stanulescu (singing, episodes 21-104) / Tamara Roman (talking, episodes 105-present) / Adina Lucaciu (singing, episodes 105-present) Simion Cata he's likes video games and anime, but sometimes like Kilari. On episode 21, he's joined the new idol group called "Kila Cata". On episode 32, he's eventually disbanded "Kila Cata" because the new song is not ready yet at the lyrics. Friends New friends Ileana Anca (いれあな あんか) *'English/Japanese/Romanian voiced by:' Ileana Anca Opstad Ileana Anca is Cata's language barrier teacher and speaking only the Romanian. On episodes 105-106, she originally called Simion Anka. On episode 107, finally discovered full name. Transferred friends Ayase Eli (絢瀬 絵里) *'English voiced by:' Erica Lindbeck *'Japanese voiced by:' Yoshino Nanjo *'Romanian voiced by:' Alexandra Radu Ayase Eli is Otonokizaka Academy's third-year student council president who is determined to save the school. Although she opposes Honoka's plan at first, she ends up becoming the second to last girl to join μ's. She is part Russian because of her grandmother, and tends to say the Russian word "хорошо". She is extremely talented, excelling at academics and athleticism, and is able perform her duties as the student council president flawlessly. Eli's specialty is quilting, and her experience with ballet qualifies her as the group's choreographer. Appears in episode 107. Based on: Love Live! School Idol Project Enemies Original enemies Ogura Erina (小倉 エリナ) *'English voiced by:' Tara Strong *'Japanese voiced by:' Mutsumi Tamura *'Romanian voiced by:' Alexandra Radu Although she is an idol who belongs to the same company as Kilari, she views Kilari as a rival. Using her crybaby act and girlish charms, she manipulates others in order to interfere with Kilari's progress. Attends the same 'idol school' as Kilari, and formerly held the position of 'princess' in her class' popularity ranks (before Kilari transferred.) She has been saved by Kilari on more than one occasion. To boost her idol image, she attempts a gang thug image, complete with a kendo shinai and an austere-looking long skirt. Black Moon Kilara (黒木 キララ) *'English voiced by:' Tara Strong *'Japanese voiced by:' Koharu Kusumi (episodes 31-104) / Saori Onishi (episodes 105-present) *'Romanian voiced by:' Adina Lucaciu She's is evil enemy joined the Black Moon Studio. But the original series, Kilari disguised as herself.